


Detective White

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Friends say “same” Best Friends say “sleep you idiot” [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, do not copy to another site, online friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Hakuba Saguru didn’t really use any social media accounts for his personal life. He used them mostly for business inquiries and keeping up on news.As a famous detective, he analyses various crimes and deduces the methods, the motives, and thus the criminals. But that's not the only thing he likes to analyse, Saguru is also a game theorist.He has social media accounts separate from his personal accounts for the purpose of fandom interactions under the username [tanteishiro]
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Friends say “same” Best Friends say “sleep you idiot” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579207
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to be read after part one of this 'online friends AU' aka Kaito's side.  
> This is part two, Saguru's side.
> 
> May you enjoy~

Saguru mostly lived in London with his mother but he also sometimes lived with his father in Japan, although usually no longer than a week.   
Saguru was in his last year of highschool and visiting his father over the weekend to celebrate his father’s birthday. They went out to watch a magic show before dinner. His father seemed to be looking very forward to this particular magician’s show since in about the past year, this magician had suddenly showed up in the show industry, amazing at first what were small audiences that quickly grew to a large crowd of people due to the unique charm of this magician. For one, no one knew who the magician really was, he —or at least that was one thing most people were sure of, that it was a male, although he had shown an impressive skill to mimic both men and women’s voices and do a few just as impressive disguises—went by the name of Kaitou 1412 or the more common nickname of KID. 

And to match his mysterious theme, the magician wore a suit and tophat that were all white, complete with a dramatic flowy cape, and accented by a red tie with a blue dress shirt and single ribbon that decorated the top hat. The way he posed for photos with the brim of his tophat and the monocle with a clover charm, his face was always half hidden.

On top of the magician’s tricks that could captivate an audience with its almost childlike charm that could make anyone smile, he had one other thing that was unique to his shows, making them like no other. As Saguru had wondered when his father first told him about the magician, why was he called a phantom thief? A week before every show, a notice of theft is released as a part of advertisements. These notices are riddles that hint at a particular object that KID plans to steal during the show without the owner realising it, and then at the end he reveals the stolen object before returning it to the owner along with a signed flyer of that night’s show.

Now this was just what Saguru heard from his father and looked up online when searching for some information about this magician. He wasn’t sure how much of it was true —he can’t help it, questioning information to get to the truth is his way— but he trusted his father’s usually good judgement and could tell, even if KID wasn’t quite as amazing as he sounded, it would still be an enjoyable show. 

As someone who loves to find lies and figure out the truth in order to catch culprits, one might think that a detective such as himself wouldn’t care much for entertainment that relies on tricking people. But that isn’t true, the point of magic shows is to entertain for fun and to bring some joy to people’s lives, to be able to pretend for a moment that cool things can happen and just enjoy the illusion. Saguru liked to think he could be quite the romantic, he liked some fantasy when appropriate. Being all about work and strictly real world facts couldn’t be healthy for anyone’s happiness surely.

And as much as he liked magic, he was still a detective after all. Magic tricks were fun puzzles for him, he did enjoy them but he couldn’t help also trying to figure out how they work. And while he wouldn’t reveal those he did figure out to anyone —that would be rather rude to the magician that took the time to create and practice them— he could be privately a little proud of himself for figuring out as many as he has. And he could really appreciate just how clever magicians are and how hard they work to make their tricks and perform them for people, that in itself was just as awe inspiring as the magic trick in Saguru’s humble opinion.

After seeing so many magic shows, Saguru was starting to figure out most of them pretty quickly or spotted the same techniques. They were still enjoyable and fun but it wasn’t quite the same as when he was first figuring out the puzzles behind the acts. So now it wasn’t often that he could enjoy a show in quite the way he preferred. 

But after hearing about KID from his father, well he couldn’t help getting a little excited himself as well. Just the idea of a theft notice riddle was intriguing.  
Upon reading the notice of theft, Saguru was already having some fun and he hadn’t even seen the show yet. After thinking it over for a couple of days, Saguru concluded that KID must be planning on stealing a watch of some kind. Saguru immediately thought of his own pocket watch and for a brief moment entertained the idea of KID stealing from him but quickly dismissed it—KID was probably aiming to steal someone’s wrist watch as those were common enough and stealing one off a person’s wrist was something easier to work into an audience participation trick. Besides, he had noticed that pocket watches weren’t quite as popular as they used to be so it was probably a wrist watch that would be stolen.  
But theft trick aside, it sounded like this magician could offer a couple new puzzles for the detective to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

And KID certainly did not disappoint. Saguru’s expectations were actually blown out of the water. He laughed along with the audience at a joke KID smoothly delivered but was also laughing a little at himself for ever doubting people’s praises.

Since the show began, Saguru has only been able to figure out about half the tricks. And at first he began to think a trick worked one way before noticing—wait, that’s not what was truly happening. He certainly built his tricks using strong techniques and the basics of sleight of hand and deception, but KID was also doing something else that was making Saguru have to think more about the tricks than he had in awhile. And the detective was having the time of his life.

KID was adding his own special touch to even the simplest of tricks, making it all his own unique brand of magic. And even if the average audience member couldn’t pick up on these little nuances or had the knowledge of the workings like Saguru, just by watching the show people could tell on a subconscious level that there is just something about KID’s magic. No wonder people loved him and his shows. Saguru could feel the giddy childlike spark that was evoked as he watched the show. Even though he was a mysterious phantom, KID still filled his shows with something that said ‘This is who I am’—with his joy for magic and desire to make others smile—and it certainly reached the people.

The end of the show had come and although there was a longing for this magic to never end, there was also a content satisfaction that left everyone with a pleasant after effect of the joy. Not to mention the anticipation for the Kaitou KID’s trademark trick—the theft.

The next thing Saguru was aware of was white. The Kaitou KID had suddenly appeared in front of the table Saguru and his father sat at, filling his vision with the magnificent sight of the magician standing with a grand billow of his cape that was settling down from his sudden appearance. 

There was a smirk on KID’s face as he slowly raised his arms, captivating the audience until the very end.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I present tonight’s stolen treasure.”

KID brought his hands together with a small puff of smoke that cleared away to reveal...a pocket watch.   
Wait— that looked like— Saguru suddenly patted and checked his pocket to find that his pocket watch was indeed gone and must be the one that KID was currently holding out with one hand as he slowly waved it about for everyone to see before turning back to Saguru and his father.

“I believe this belongs to you Tantei-san”

A rolled up piece of paper appeared in his hand that wasn't holding the pocket watch, then he extended both towards Saguru, “Please accept this signed flyer as thanks for letting me borrow such a beauty.”

But when— how did he—

The detective suddenly recalled a small interaction he had just before the show started.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been waiting for his father to finish a little chat with a coworker who had stopped by their table to wish him a happy birthday. They were at the venue which was a large hall with a stage and many tables set up for the audience to sit at, and everyone was mingling before the show. As he waited, Saguru pulled out his pocket watch to check how long until the show was scheduled to start. He had to admit he felt a little bit like an excited child, hardly able to wait for tonight’s show. 

One of the waiters who was handing out drinks to the tables made a teasing remark as he set down a drink on their table, “Is someone a little impatient for KID’s show to start?” 

Saguru glanced up at the waiter to find deep blue eyes that were filled with amusement. He had the passing thought that he was glad those eyes were at least behind a pair of glasses with how intense they felt.

Closing his pocket watch with a soft click, he replied a little embarrassed at being caught, “Ah, yes. I must admit I am rather looking forward to this magician as I’ve only heard praises.”

Saguru tucked the pocket watch away in the inner pocket of his jacket.

The waiter placed another drink, “That’s a lovely pocket watch by the way, you should probably refrain from taking that out during the show—KID may be tempted to steal such a pretty thing.”

Hearing that made the detective smile, “That's true, the theft notice did hint at the target being a watch. But don't worry I’ll be too busy watching KID and figuring out his tricks to even think about checking the time”

The waiter set out the last of the drinks, “Oh? Then can you tell me how KID does his amazing tricks after the show?”

Saguru shook his head, “Sorry, a magician’s secrets are theirs to tell, it would be rude of me to reveal the tricks they worked so hard on. I simply love to figure them out for my private pleasure as a detective.”

The waiter tucked the now empty tray under his arm, “I see, well then—” he made a half turn, still looking at Saguru over his shoulder, “Good luck with your deductions” a small—almost challenging—smile appeared, “And try not to be too disappointed if you can't figure out all the tricks, Tantei-san.”

With a two fingered salute, the waiter disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

He had heard that KID sometimes incorporated a disguise trick in his shows but he didn’t think about the magician doing a little reconnaissance prep too. But it made sense and was actually pretty smart now that he did think about it, not to mention it shouldn't be too hard for KID to pull off since no one knows what his identity behind the monocle is.   
That waiter was KID and he must have stolen the pocket watch then, when serving the drinks.

After handing the pocket watch and a signed flyer to Saguru, KID turned to his father with a gesture.

“But! I still have one last surprise~”

An excited murmur quickly swept through the audience and just as quickly died down as everyone stayed quiet in anticipation.

“I would like to introduce Tokyo’s own superintendent general of the metropolitan police, Hakuba-san!”

After the audience gave a polite applause, KID addressed Saguru’s father.

“A little birdie told me it was your birthday and I am honoured you chose to spend it at one of my shows.” As KID took a bow, he swept his hat off his head and flipped it over as he straightened and out flew a white dove that carried a roll of paper tied with a little blue ribbon. The bird landed on the table in front of his father.

“Please accept this as a little birthday gift from me.”

His father accepted the paper from the bird who flew back to its master. It was another signed flyer of tonight’s show with a bonus little ‘Happy Birthday’

The magician holds one arm horizontal in front of his waist and uses the other to sweep back his cape as he takes a deep bow, “You have all been a wonderful audience. Thank you and goodnight!”

As the last words were spoken, the detective saw the magician's white gloved fingers twitch and then a cloud of pink smoke enveloped KID who was gone by the time the smoke cleared.

The room burst into a deafening applause, everyone loved KID and his wonderful show.

Saguru claps with just as much enthusiasm as everyone else and may have fallen a little bit in love with KID as well, treasuring the signed flyer.


	5. Chapter 5

Saguru had a facebook, LINE, and twitter account under the username [Saguru898] which he used for following his friends and family and various news sources to keep up with what was happening around him and the world. He didn’t actually use social media for much socialising, only ever talking with friends or family when they reached out to him first—usually through LINE or facebook—sometimes taking business requests from people seeking his help as a private detective, and occasionally responding to reporters for small interviews.

After attending one of Kaitou KID’s performances, Saguru followed the kaitou1412 facebook and twitter accounts. The magician was always expressing gratitude for his fans when he wasn’t promoting his next show. As a part of showing his appreciation, KID’s twitter account retweeted a lot of the photos that people took with each other before his shows. KID also retweeted various memes, fanart, and cosplays people made of The Kaitou KID and his signature doodle that he drew on theft notices. 

When Saguru saw all this impressive fanart and cosplays, he also began to notice how some of these fans were a little different in the way they used social media. Curious, he looked more into what he discovered was called a ‘fandom’ and that one could be formed for any show, book, celebrity, etc that people enjoyed. It was an interesting online community where they discussed and created content inspired by this entertainment that they loved.

This is why Saguru created another twitter account, seperate from his personal account, username [tanteishiro] which he used to find a small but enjoyable fandom with whom he could discuss the original Sherlock Holmes and Arsene Lupin book series (yes he may be a detective and certainly admired Holmes, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t also appreciate the charm and cleverness of Lupin). 

One person’s tweets he particularly liked was someone who went by the username of [edogawaconan]. This person’s favourite mystery writers were naturally the creator of the Sherlock Holmes series, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and the creator of the Akechi Kogorou series, Edogawa Ranpo. Another reason Saguru enjoyed talking with this particular user, whether through the group chat they were a part of or dms, was that Saguru suspected this person was not just a fan of detective stories but an actual detective that solved real cases, much like himself. This edogawaconan was very intelligent and could carry an interesting conversation about their favourite Holmes every time they messaged each other.

Then there was a particular indie game that caught his eye when he saw some fellow mystery enthusiasts mention it. It was a puzzle adventure called Kulpen Journeys. Soon Saguru found himself loving the game and joined the game’s small fandom as well.

Saguru liked the game so much he began posting his theories, about the game’s lore and the workings of the puzzles, as twitter threads. He even had fun creating some memes of his own. It wasn’t long before tanteishiro became a known username throughout the small fandom.


	6. Chapter 6

Not long after he became a ‘popular’ member of the Kulpen fandom, Saguru began to notice a new member that started to comment on most of his theory threads and memes. This person went by the username [kuromahou] and came up with interesting thoughts or add ons to his theories. Sometimes they even made witty and funny comments. Saguru found his little interactions with this kuromahou enjoyable.

One of these interactions on another one of his theory threads led to kuromahou commenting,

> **@kuromahou** : _ @tanteishiro  _ wow it’s like you’re a real detective
> 
> **@tanteishiro** : _ @kuromahou  _ Oh? Have I never mentioned it? That’s because I am a real detective 
> 
> **@kuromahou** : _ @tanteishiro  _ well that makes a lot of sense, i should have figured from your username   
>  working on any interesting cases rn?
> 
> **@tanteishiro** : _ @kuromahou  _ Nothing interesting currently. However I am attending a magic show tomorrow which I believe will be quite interesting with some puzzles for me to enjoy.
> 
> **@kuromahou** : _ @tanteishiro  _ don’t tell me you’re one of those critics   
>  always having to reveal an artist’s creative work?   
>  and to think i was starting to like you smh
> 
> **@tanteishiro** : _ @kuromahou  _ Haha don’t worry, it’s not that I wish to reveal the tricks. I simply like to figure them out for my own private enjoyment. It would be rude to reveal the magic a magician worked so hard on don’t you think?
> 
> **@kuromahou** : _ @tanteishiro  _ and that’s why you’re my favourite   
>  glad to hear you understand   
>  In that case, good luck with your deductions and try not to be too disappointed if you can't figure out all the tricks, Tantei-san~

That last comment of kuromahou’s made the detective pause. He had heard those words before ‘Good luck with your deductions. And try not to be too disappointed if you can't figure out all the tricks, Tantei-san.’ It was when he attended KID’s show with his father, when KID was disguised as a waiter and told him those words just before the show started.

Could kuromahou be...they did both express an interest in magic and seemed to be knowledgeable about how it worked. But then again, even if the choice of words was a little uncommon, they’re not too unique. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. Saguru was looking too hard into the words.

A few days after this particular interaction, artworks from this user that had caught Saguru’s eye, started popping up on his timeline. And there was something about them that just seemed to make them fun to look at other than the fact that they were simply beautiful. But it wasn’t just the stunning quality that caught Saguru’s attention. He also noticed the small artist's signature on every one of their works.

That writing— it looked familiar— where had he—

Saguru was suddenly staring at the flyer that he had framed and hanging on his wall. The flyer for one of KID’s magic shows, the one he attended with his father. His eyes were focused on the signature—KID’s signature. The same signature he had found himself staring fondly at many times.

Comparing the Kaitou KID signature to the signature on kuromahou’s art...after studying and comparing the two—at first the letters looked a little different, but Saguru wasn’t a detective for nothing. The KID signature was purposely drawn differently. However, like everything else in the magician’s show, even his handwriting, despite deliberately trying to change the style, still had the basic style that was uniquely his own, just like his magic. Everything KID does just seems to say ‘This is me’

This handwriting plus the comment kuromahou made a few days ago ...Saguru concludes that user kuromahou is KID.

While Saguru had to admit that this conclusion made him a little excited to be interacting with such an amazing magician, he still couldn’t change how he interacted with him. They were still strangers on the internet who simply shared a few interests. Saguru didn’t really know anything about this person, even if he liked what he did know so far.

Besides there was a reason kuromahou used an account separate from his kaitou1412 account, and Saguru figured there was another account separate from those two, that was a personal account. Like Saguru made his tanteishiro account separate from his personal, even if he didn’t have the same reason nor know it, kuromahou still had one. And so Saguru simply stuck to the small interactions they had through twitter.


	7. Chapter 7

Until one day kuromahou asked about making a discord server for the Kulpen Journeys fandom. Everyone loved the idea and Saguru was sure to be one of the first members to join. The instant messaging style of the discord server made it feel more casual and easier to have conversations than twitter threads. The members of the server began to establish nicknames. kuromahou was called ‘Kuro-san’ or ‘Kuro-sama’ and apparently many saw tanteishiro as like the ‘mom’ of the group aka ‘co parent’ of Kuro-san. But since someone else already went by ‘Shiro’, Saguru decided to go by the other name of the colour, ‘Haku’ as it was also secretly a part of his family name. Thus tanteishiro’s nickname became ‘Haku-san’ or ‘Haku-sama’.

Soon Saguru had become—what he would like to consider—friends with many of the members of the server, including Kuro-san. He may have even developed a stronger liking for Kuro-san in particular, he may even call it a fondness for the magician.

It had been seven months and sixteen days since he first joined the Kulpen Journeys fandom, meeting Kuro-san, and Saguru realised something about his feelings towards Kuro-san.

The KID that he was enamored with, wasn’t as unreachable, as untouchable as he seemed. Saguru could actually talk to him. His fondness that he had developed for Kuro-san only grew when he realised that his feelings for the mysterious magician aren’t just an admiration for a stage persona, but also another part of Kuro-san that he loved.

And that was another realisation for the detective. He didn’t just like Kuro-san like a good friend, well actually he did but it was also something more—he was actually falling _in love_ with Kuro-san.

Thus naturally Saguru craved to know even more about Kuro-san, KID, who was he? He wanted to know everything. But he didn’t want to scare him off with many suddenly personal questions. So Saguru continued to interact as he usually did with Kuro-san through the Kulpen discord server, just with a few added comments sprinkled here and there that would subtly nudge the conversation in a direction that allowed the detective to gather more clues about Kuro-san and slowly learn more about him.

Soon Saguru began to notice how Kuro-san had just as bad of sleeping habits as his or worse. He would frequently appear online when it was late night hours in Japan. At first Saguru thought it might be due to something that Kuro-san would get busy with, not able to sleep until he finished what he was working on, similar to the way Saguru got caught up in his cases. 

But that didn’t seem quite right. Kuro-san liked to connect with others and make them laugh, and part of how he did that was make light of his daily life struggles and exaggerate complaints. He made himself more relatable and fun to laugh at and laugh with.   
And none of Kuro-san’s occasional complaints really indicated he was being kept up by work. So what could it be? 

Then Saguru started to notice a pattern. Typically when it’s about midnight or one o’clock in Japan, was when Kuro-san would log off for the night—and say good night if he were talking with other server members—for a reasonable bedtime. 

But it seemed about two-thirds of the time, Kuro-san would be back online almost three hours later, laughing off how he failed to go to sleep. He’d end up chatting about whatever he fancied for a few minutes to half an hour before he’d log off that night for good, promising to go to sleep for real this time.   
Why was it always about three hours? And the way Kuro-san would make fun of his ‘failure to sleep’ and bring up nonsensical topics, it seemed like an evasion tactic.

What if Kuro-san really did go to sleep but then something would wake him up, something that he wanted to avoid talking about. What was waking him up after almost three hours… sleep, it works in cycles, about ninety minutes or an hour and a half, makes up one cycle and people typically sleep four to six cycles, or six to nine hours. Almost three hours would only be nearly two cycles, something kept waking him up before he could quite complete the second cycle.   
That would be about the time Kuro-san would be entering the next period of REM sleep, when the brain becomes the most active and creates some of the most vivid dreams—including when nightmares typically occur.

Kuro-san had the rest of the server fooled into thinking it was a bad anime addiction keeping him up, but Saguru had his own theory about the truth.

Kuro-san’s occasional complaints sometimes mentioned his mother but never his father. Saguru began to think that Kuro-san’s father wasn’t a part of his life. The detective wasn’t sure if it was because his father left him or if he may have passed away. 

Until one conversation he had with Kuro-san.

They had been private messaging each other once again, about how realistic one of the puzzles in Kulpen Adventures was if that scenario happened in real life and they began discussion the probability of successfully pulling off one of the tricks to this puzzle. 

> 13:08 **tanteishiro** I just find it hard to believe someone could pull off that kind of trick
> 
> 13:08 **tanteishiro** For one, the kind of dexterity it would take, that’s something that only exists in games and anime 
> 
> 13:08 **kuromahou** it’s still possible! going by probability theory it isn’t zero chance
> 
> 13:09 **kuromahou** besides my old man could do it

Saguru was suddenly more invested in this conversation than he already was—this was the first time Kuro-san mentioned anything about his father. Should he… Saguru was curious but he didn’t want to bring up potentially painful memories for Kuro-san… but when else might he get a chance like this… 

> 13:10 **tanteishiro** Your father? He’s really that talented?
> 
> 13:10 **kuromahou** you bet! the best of the best~
> 
> 13:11 **tanteishiro** Oh? Intriguing, I’d love to meet such an amazing man

He did it, Saguru sent the message, no turning back now. How would Kuro-san respond?  
The chat screen showed the ‘ **kuromahou** is typing…’ message before it disappeared, reappeared, and then disappeared again.  
Saguru waited anxiously for another minute but still no reply. Oh no, he really shouldn’t have said anything after all, what was he thinking—

> 13:13 **kuromahou** sorry to get your hopes up but actually, that isn’t really possible
> 
> 13:13 **kuromahou** he passed away
> 
> 13:14 **tanteishiro** No, don’t be sorry, I should be the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up. I apologise for bringing that up.  
> My condolences.
> 
> 13:14 **kuromahou** don’t be, i’m the one who brought him up in the first place
> 
> 13:14 **kuromahou** of course you’d want to meet someone so great, who wouldn’t lol
> 
> 13:15 **kuromahou** and it’s been years, i’m used to it
> 
> 13:15 **kuromahou** so don’t worry about it, kay?
> 
> 13:15 **kuromahou** anyways it’s 22:15 for me, i should get to sleep
> 
> 13:15 **kuromahou** got an early day waiting for me tomorrow
> 
> 13:15 **kuromahou** g’night
> 
> 13:15 **tanteishiro** Good night Kuro-san

Saguru sighed at his screen. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that but what’s done is done. At least now he knows why Kuro-san doesn’t mention his father. 

And that is why Saguru’s theory is that Kuro-san has trouble sleeping due to nightmares he has about losing his father.

Then about three hours later, Kuro-san was back online. It was 1:09 in Japan right now. Saguru had to do something, he sent him another private message

> 16:09 **tanteishiro** Kuro-san, I’ve noticed you sometimes come back online after you’ve said you’re going to sleep
> 
> 16:09 **kuromahou** haha yeah, bad habit of mine. oops
> 
> 16:09 **tanteishiro** No that’s not what I mean. You typically come back online after about three hours
> 
> 16:09 **tanteishiro** Kuro-san, do you have bad nightmares?
> 
> 16:09 **tanteishiro** I could listen to them if you would like
> 
> 16:10 **kuromahou** naw it’s nothing, i’m just so energetic it’s hard for me to even sleep for too long kekeke
> 
> 16:10 **kuromahou** don’t worry about it but thanks for the offer
> 
> 16:10 **kuromahou** you’re a great friend

He was fairly certain Kuro-san was lying but he didn’t want to push more than he already had. 

> 16:11 **tanteishiro** You’re welcome
> 
> 16:11 **tanteishiro** It’s because you’re a great friend too.

So Saguru said no more and that was the end of that conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

The detective had finished up the paperwork for a case he closed earlier today and was getting ready to head out to dinner with a coworker when he checked his phone to see there were new messages on the Kulpen Journeys discord server.

> 18:25 **Kuro-sama** guess who failed when they said they were going to sleep earlier?
> 
> 18:25 **Kuro-sama** the trap of “one more episode” has ensnared me once again
> 
> 18:25 **Kuro-sama** but in my defense it’s a really good anime

It was currently 3:25 in Japan and Kuro-san had said he was going to sleep earlier when it was about midnight for him. To tell the truth, Saguru had suspected this would probably happen again and had been keeping an eye out for new messages from Kuro-san ever since he said he was going to sleep.

As usual, Saguru sent Kuro-san a private message. 

> 18:26 **tanteishiro** Are you sure you don’t want to talk about your nightmare?
> 
> 18:26 **tanteishiro** You know I’m always here to listen

And as usual Kuro-san denied this particular deduction of the detective’s. 

> 18:27 **kuromahou** i’ve already told you silly tantei-san, there’s no nightmare to talk about
> 
> 18:27 **kuromahou** but your needless concern is appreciated

Saguru began typing a reply before deleting it and trying again before he stopped typing without sending another message. He couldn’t come up with anything to say against Kuro-san’s usual reply, or at least nothing he hasn’t already said before.    
With a sigh, he went back to the server’s general chat.

> 18:25 **Kuro-sama** but in my defense it’s a really good anime
> 
> 18:26 **shirogane** haha I warned you bout how good that show is
> 
> 18:26 **shirogane** but dont watch it all night, sleeps important too you know
> 
> 18:27  **Haku-sama** I concur with Shiro-san
> 
> 18:27 **Haku-sama** You should make sure to get a proper amount of sleep no matter how good the anime may be
> 
> 18:28 **moon Melody** Haku-mama is right, and we all know you have a bad habit of staying up late
> 
> 18:28 **moon Melody** go to sleeeep—
> 
> 18:28 **Kuro-sama** come on guys it isn’t that bad

Isn’t that bad? Ever since Saguru had started noticing how often Kuro-san got little sleep, he had started to worry for the artist’s health. Getting so little sleep on top of how busy Kuro-san’s life sounded, it couldn't be healthy for anyone.

> 18:28 **Haku-sama** Kuro-san if you don’t start taking better care of yourself then I’m afraid I’ll just have to start making sure you go to sleep
> 
> 18:28 **moon Melody** ooh~ now you’ve activated the mama bear instincts
> 
> 18:28 **shirogane** should probably listen dude he sounds serious
> 
> 18:29 **Kuro-sama** kekeke i’m touched my Haku-san cares so much
> 
> 18:29 **Haku-sama** This is no laughing matter, I fully intend to make sure you start taking better care of yourself
> 
> 18:29 **Red Witch** Heed his words Kuro-kun, Haku-kun is not joking
> 
> 18:29 **Haku-sama** Aka-san is correct, I will do it
> 
> 18:30 **Kuro-sama** but what can you do Haku-san?
> 
> 18:30 **Kuro-sama** you live in london while i’m in tokyo
> 
> 18:30 **Kuro-sama** we’re only connected through these electronic screens, not like you can just come over to my house and force me to sleep while we’re in different countries
> 
> 18:31 **Kuro-sama** but thanks for the thought, you’re really too sweet
> 
> 18:31 **Kuro-sama** and since you guys _insist_ , i guess i should go to sleep now. for real this time
> 
> 18:31 **Haku-sama** Promise?
> 
> 18:31 **Kuro-sama** yes yes i promise my dear Haku-san
> 
> 18:31 **Kuro-sama** talking to you guys always makes me smile, so thanks (edited)
> 
> 18:31 **Red Witch** Oh I saw you type “you” before editing it to “you guys”
> 
> 18:31 **Kuro-sama** i have no idea what you are talking about, i just misspelled a word and fixed it. typos happen
> 
> 18:31 **shirogane** dont try to hide it, we all saw man
> 
> 18:32 **Red Witch** It’s okay to admit that Haku-san is special to you
> 
> 18:32  **moon Melody** yeah, we know you love all of us. you just love Haku-san a little more. 
> 
> 18:32  **moon Melody** (and I mean who can blame you)
> 
> 18:32 **Kuro-sama** _i’m going to sleep._ goodnight to Haku-san and Haku-san only
> 
> 18:32 **Haku-sama** Sleep well Kuro-san
> 
> 18:33 **moon Melody** night Kuro-san!
> 
> 18:33  **shirogane** goodnight!
> 
> 18:33 **Red Witch** Sweet dreams~

That was it. Aka-san was correct, Saguru was serious. It had been four months, nine days, and two hours since he first asked Kuro-san if he had nightmares and his friend was still denying it. Saguru didn’t want to see Kuro-san have any more trouble sleeping. Whether he was right about the nightmares—which he was fairly certain, was the main problem—or not, the detective was determined to figure out what the problem was and to help his friend. And if that meant flying all the way over to his friend’s home in Tokyo, then so be it.

The detective had always refrained from looking too much into Kuro-san’s personal life out of respect for privacy. If Kuro-san wanted to reveal more, then he would. But now Saguru made the decision that he would go to Kuro-san in order to help him.

Thus it didn’t take long for him to do a little research and figure out where Kuro-san lived and that he must be Kuroba Kaito, the son of the famous magician Kuroba Touichi. This information would also match up with Kuro-san being the famous and mysterious magician KID—as the detective had deduced previously.

With an address and some of his clothes and essentials packed, Saguru bought a plane ticket and was on his way to Tokyo the next day.

Two days after that conversation on the Kulpen Journeys discord server and Saguru was standing at Kuro-san’s front door with a suitcase at his side.

He had already come this far, all that was left was to knock on the door and finally meet face to face with the person whom he had first become a bit enamored with as KID and then once again became fond for through the fandom that they both loved. Saguru was ready to once again meet and most likely fall in love with Kuroba Kaito.

Hakuba Saguru took a deep breath and knocked.


End file.
